The Alien Potter
by jodiebaby
Summary: Harry may not exactly be what he appears to be, but who is the real Harry Potter? Constructive criticism is welcome, but abusive flames are not. If you don't like it, DON'T read it!
1. The Switch

From noble parents,

A magnificent Lady shall arise,

Taught to deceive and fight,

This life shall be shrouded in lies,

While aiding her mate who is a thorn to the Light,

In her time of great distress,

Her many wounds shall he address

Nine months shall pass,

From her womb she shall bear,

The childe from the affair,

He shall be a changeling,

Aware of the truth yet living in dispair,

His newfound parents shall neglect,

For what they perceive is incorrect

No mortal shall be able to contain,

The man thought dour,

Whose vast amounts of power,

Makes the efforts of the Light in vain.

-Morgan Le Fae

* * *

Bellatrix Black Lestrange had been getting rather sick of late. She couldn't stand certain smells and her period was late. Could it be the stress of the war? Cissy continually had that smug look on her face as if she knew something that Bella did not. The only other possibility was...But, no. That couldn't be.

The pregnancy test depleted any remaining doubts Bella had left. She supposed it was only natural. They had always gotten along, perhaps a bit too well. Bellatrix had been in love with the man, formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, from the moment she laid eyes on him. Yet, she married Rodolphus Lestrange on her mother's recommendations and regretted it instantly. Many a night did she and her husband argue and they became infamous for it. On the eve of one of these arguments, Bella came to her lord for comfort which was freely given. That night produced the creature that was now growing within her womb.

Lately, dinner had become a mute affair at Lestrange House. Tonight night was not any different. Husband and wife were in the middle of eating lentil soup when Rodolphus spoke.

"You're with child." he stated.

Bellatrix was so surprised that she dropped her spoon. "Yes." She dare not deny it, especially since she would be starting to show soon.

"Good." A quizzical look appeared on his wife's face. "Your ears do not deceive you, Bella. I know whomever you've decided to soil yourself with must have been a pureblood. Tell me, Bella. Who is the father of the child you carry. Hmm? I've had my suspicions." He leaned closer and whispered, "Is it Snape?"

A cackle burst through her lips at the suggestion.

"Severus? Truly?! Who do you take me for Rodolphus?" His face betrayed the look of utter relief.

"No! Of course, not! It is someone far more superior to that loathsome bookworm."

"You mean... Surely, you aren't referring to the Dark Lord."

"Why, who else did you think I meant?" She let out a giggle.

"This changes everything, Bella. Does he know?"

"Yes, he is aware. I would never deny our Lord this information." She unconsciously sat up straighter. "You know, he isn't even angry. I have given him an heir to ensure our side's victory." Bellatrix took another sip of soup. "Besides, this alliance could only benefit us, Rodolphus. Just imagine the possibilities." Her eyes glittered at the notion.

"You're right, naturally. This child shall need to be properly cared for. Along with being the Dark Lord's heir, he shall be my heir as well. He's not just anyone's child, I suppose." he said thoughtfully. His last statement seemed to upset her.

"You suppose?! My child is destined for greatness." She sniffed. "Remember that, Rodolphus." Bellatrix held a proud look before she drained her goblet of the elven wine. "You just wait."

* * *

The Potters arrived at St. Mungo's on July 31st, 1980 at 9 pm. Lily Potter was in great pain and it showed. Unfortunately, a certain James Potter was bearing the brunt of her unhappiness. His hands had already gone numb and he was currently the victim of verbal abuse. Three excruciatingly long hours later, two healthy boys were born. The first had dark auburn hair and hazel eyes. The secondborn had jet black hair and deep green eyes. He was tiny and frail, unlike his elder brother. The boys were named Benjamin James Potter and Harrison Tristan Potter, respectively. No sooner had they taken the newborns home, a certain old headmaster of theirs came around to tell them of a prophecy thought to concern them.

Dumbledore's knowledge of the prophecy was purely accidental. He was interviewing a young woman named Sybill Trelawney for the position as a divination professor at Hogwarts in a room at the Leaky Cauldron. The room was rather drafty though the windows were securely closed behind two heavy black drapes. It was going terribly until her eyes rolled up and she began to speak in a raspy voice,

_"As one of the Light is born ... a Dark child shall take his first breath ... born by the close of July ... the Light one shall be a beacon to the people ... the child in darkness shall know the truth ... he shall live in resentment ... one shall have true power while the other is a weakling ... choose wrong and the Light shall fail ... forever in the favor of the stronger one."_

The room instantly became brighter a few minutes after the departure of the two other occupants. Where one of the drapes had been stood a young, sullen man in his early twenties wearing black robes. Soon, the other drape was charmed back to its original cream colour. Silently and quickly the spy left to inform his master about the conversation he had eavesdropped on.

* * *

Well into her pregnancy, Bellatrix was called before the Dark Lord. She had been barred from serving him on missions because of her condition.

"My lord, it does me great honor for you to call upon me during this ... period of waiting."

"Ah, yes, your pregnancy. Bella, you will agree with me that this child needs to be protected?"

"Of course, my lord."

"Then you will not balk at me when I say that I wish for the child to be taken to a place of safety." A worried look etched itself on Bellatrix' face.

"Whatever do you mean, my lord."

"I mean to switch our child with the Potter's second child. I have heard from a reliable source that there is a prophecy attached to one of the Potter children. Since the second child would be more similar my heir, we shall switch the two. Presently, the youngest Potter is being held at an orphanage. In two years' time, we shall attack the orphanage and make the exchange." Seeing the look upon her face, he added, "I do not believe the child shall encounter any harm. If anything, his experience shall strengthen him, not weaken him. When the time comes, we shall take him back. That shall be the time when our side has the upper hand."

* * *

Since hearing the prophecy from Dumbledore, James and Lily were worried about their sons. It was assumed because of Ben's more easy going nature that he was the Light one. Dumbledore suggested taking Harry to an orphanage.

"It's for Harry's own good." Dumbledore assured the Potters.

"He's my son, not yours!" yelled Lily.

"I know you're resistant to the idea, Lily, but maybe Dumbledore has point." her husband reasoned.

"What point? That we play favourites and abandon our child?! I won't have it! Not in my house!"

"What if he kills Ben? Do you want him to kill Harry too?"

"I don't want either of them to die!"

"Neither do I, Lils. Something has to be done though. We can't leave this all to chance. I promise we'll visit him."

"You do?"

"Definitely."

* * *

It was seven in the evening on a Halloween two years later when the door was blasted of its hinges. A man in black robes stood on the other side of the now nonexistent door with a malicious grin on his face.

"So nice to see you again, Potter. Though I'm sure, the pleasure is all my mine."

However much James would have liked to fight the Dark Lord, he knew his family's safety came first.

"Quick! He's here! Take Ben and run!" Lily ran with all of her might upstairs. It was too late. Voldemort hit her with a stunner. Ben cowered in fear.

"Ah, Benjamin Potter. What a displeasure to meet such a spoiled brat. No matter, let us get this over with, shall we?"

The Dark Lord conjured a dagger with a dark spell. This was so that Dumbledore could detect dark magic. He knew the old codger would search for any reason to proclaim this boy to be the the Light's savior. It would be enough to convince him that Ben was hit with the killing spell. He stunned the child before carving a lightning line on the boy's hand. When he was done, he obliviated the Benjamin and returned him to his crib. Tom Marvolo Riddle smirking to himself, disapparated. He reappeared seconds later at St. Mark's to wreak more havoc. Countless people were murdered. Making sure that no one was in sight, Bella began to search for the Potter boy.

* * *

"Ah, there he is." She had walked into the kitchens where a few children had run to for safety.

"Don't hurt us!" cried one little girl.

"I have no intention do so, you little mudblood. I am here for you little companion." Bella grabbed the scrawny little boy who was whimpering in the corner. "Stupefy!" The boy's body slumped to the ground, all trace of fear gone.

"Mummy!" cried Blair.

"Shh...It's all right, darling. Mummy will come back for you when you're older. Be a devilish child to the Potters, you hear?" she said as her voice cracked and her eyes watered up.

"Mummy?"

"Mummy and Daddie love you and only you!" Blair smiled at this but then frowned.

"Where Daddie?"

"Daddie is taking care of a few things, sweetheart. No matter what you think, this is so the bad people won't kill you."

"Kill me?"

"Yes, kill you."

"Why?"

"Because you're Mummy and Daddie's angel. That's why." Bella kneeled down to embrace and kiss her child one last time.

"Goodbye, angel. Remember that you are Blair Marvolo Riddle."

"Yes, Mummy." She picked up the Potter boy and with a crack, was gone.

* * *

Author's note: I thought the story was a little dry, so I've changed parts of the plot and some background facts. If you see some inconsistencies, it's because I haven't gotten to change a certain portion yet. Rest assured, I will eventually get to fix everything. Rodolphus is no longer going to be sterile in this story.


	2. New Lives

Chapter Two: New Lives

November 1st,1982

Harry awoke in a different room he had never seen before. It was a rather large room with toys and light green walls. He was slightly alarmed because he distinctly remembered hiding in the kitchen with his friend Jesse. The last thing he remembered was a dark-haired lady waving a stick while saying some silly words.

"Hello, young Master! I be Dobby, sir."

"Harwy." said Harry, pointing to himself.

"I be showing you Master. Come." The boy followed Dobby until they came to a room that appeared to be a study. In it was a man with long, platinum blonde hair and aristocratic features. The man walked over and put Harry on his lap.

"Hello. You must be Harry." Harry nodded.

"My name is Lucius Altair Malfoy. You'll be staying at my house for a while." The boy's eyes lit up in excitement. He was going to be adopted like the other children had been. The others always went to stay with a family before they got adopted.

"Weawy?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to introduce you to my wife and son to you in a moment. Would you like that?"Harry nodded. Lucius chuckled. "

I need to ask you something. Do you know what a wizard is?"

"Draco said that he's a wizard."

"Well, Harry, I am a wizard and you are too."

"Really?" The boy's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Yes. Watch." Lucius drew out his wand and his pocket watch. He waved the wand and said, "_ Gemino!" _Another copy of the watch appeared.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed.

"Would you like to learn magic?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Now, Harry, you'll have to stay here with us if you want to learn magic. Is that OK?"

"I think so."

"Do you want to become part of our family?" Harry considered this for a moment. This is what he always wanted - a family. The answer was clear.

"Yes."

"All right, then. Hold my hand." Lucius took his new son to the salon where his wife and other son were.

"Narcissa, Draco, this is Harry." Narcissa smiled warmly.

"It's good to meet you, Harry." She said as she took the child into her arms.

"This is Draco. He's your brother. Say 'hello', Draco."

"Hewo!" Draco practically screamed it because of his uncontainable excitement.

"Harry," Lucius held a vial in his hand," this is a potion. It will make us blood family. It may hurt, but afterwards, you'll be fine. You'll look a lot like us when the pain stops, all right?"

"Yes, Daddie." He gave Harry the potion which the boy promptly drank. Harry dropped it and shattered the vial. He let out a scream.

Draco was upset. His new brother was hurt. Narcissa held Harry closer to herself.

"Mummy?" Draco said with alarm.

"Yes, Draco?"

"When will Harry be 'kay?"

"In a few minutes, dear."

Harry's eyes were changing from a deep green to a pale green with silver specks in them. His hair turned the same colour as the others and his face gained the same aristocratic features as well. Lucius conjoured a mirror.

"Here, Harry. Have a look." Harry was shocked. Now he was truly a part of the family.

"We want to change your name too. How about Paris ?" Narcissa asked.

"I like it."

"Welcome to the family, Paris." said a beaming Lucius as the others took turns hugging the newest member of their family.

* * *

When the news broke out about the destruction at St. Mark's, Lily ignored what Dumbledore had advised and took her son back. Blair had been waiting outside a room when he or "Harry" was called in. He was having trouble with being called "Harry". His mummy told him his name was Blair. Once Lily caught sight of him, she embraced him with hugs and kisses.

"I will never, ever leave you again! I don't care what anybody else says. I will never let anybody talk me into giving you up! I love you waaaaaay to much!" She noticed that "Harry" tensed up in her arms.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I not Harry." Lily was about to faint. She knew it was a bad idea to leave Harry.

"Of course, you are."

"I Blair. Mummy said so." Harry doesn't think I'm his mother. Oh, my G-d! I'm a horrible mother!

"I'm your Mummy and I say that you are, Harry! Where did you get that ridiculous idea?" Before anymore could be said, James stepped in.

"Your mother's right, Harry. You're stuck with us." This caused Blair to start crying.

"Shh... It's going to be all right, Harry. I just know it will be." Lily and James took Blair home with them after all the paper work was filed.

* * *

Bellatrix was in great dispair after Blair was gone. Her emptiness was so great that she contrived to have another child. However, the Dark Lord continually placed contraceptive spells and he was not one to be fooled. If the Dark Lord wouldn't satisfy her desire, then she would have to find someone else. Bellatrix never once considered having her own husband's child an option. She simply did not care to be close to him long enough to allow for sexual contact. After going through several of her acquaintances, she finally settled for Theodore Nott Sr. A tall, slim man with eyes the colour of the ocean and sandy blonde hair had caught her attention. He was widowed, a part of the inner circle, and was reasonably good looking. Yes ... Theodore Nott would do.

* * *

Her initial attempt consisted of inviting him to tea with her. Rodolphus usually spent most of the day out and came for dinner at 7PM. So, there was no risk of interference.

Dear Mr. Theodore Nott,

You are cordially invited to tea at Lestrange House at two in the afternoon on Thursday.

Bellatrix Lestrange

He arrived ten minutes early and was received in the parlor.

"Good afternoon, Madame Lestrange. You are well, I hope?" he politely inquired.

"Quite, sir. And yourself?"

"Excellent, thank-you. I assume there was something you wished to speak to me about?"

"Why, yes. I heard that you were rather fond of ... writing, was it?"

"To be sure, yes." Nott raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Bellatrix got up and walked to one the six panels windows that overlooked the gardens.

"Well, I would like it very much if you wrote my biography."

"Your biography, ma'am?" She turned around to face him. A frown crept upon her face.

"Yes, my biography." Nobody would know it's mine and it wouldn't include specifics about the Dark Lord." He nodded for her to continue. "I mean for it to appear fictional and discuss an imaginary war or whatever trouble parallel to the one we are now in. You would be paid, of course."

"Of course. And what should I name this fictitious character?" he questioned. Nott looked to be amused by the whole situation. He had sat himself upon a chaise and began to jot notes down on a notepad.

"Hesper, if you please."

"No." Bellatrix looked outraged.

"What do you mean 'no'? It's a bloody good name!" she cried.

"A name that happens to also be oft used in silly, insipid romance novels." Her face had gone from contemplative to fury in a matter of seconds.

"I'll show you romance novel! _INDENDIO!" _Bellatrix shot at him with her wand.

"Protego! Really, Mrs. Lestrange-" he rasped out as he escaped harm.

"Bella."

"Erm, yes, Bella. There is no reason to get upset. Are there other names you had in mind?"

She sighed as she plopped herself on the nearest chair. "Does 'Astraea' suit your fancy, milord?" the woman huffed.

Not tutted. "Now Bella, there is no reason to put out." After all, you do _want_ this to sell, correct."

"I wouldn't have invited you if that wasn't my intention."

"I concur." He checked the time on his wristwatch. "When would you like to arrange another meeting? I'm afraid I have another appointment coming up." Bellatrix looked at the man before her, absolutely flummoxed.

"Y-you'll do it, then?"

"Oh, yes. This afternoon was highly entertaining." His statement apparently called for a vase to be thrown at him, which only made him chuckle. "Does the same time on Monday work for you, Bella?"

"As it so happens, it does."

"Great. I'll see you then." He began to walk towards the door but not before turning around. "And Bella?"

"Yes, Nott?"

"Call me Theodore." Before Bellatrix could respond, he had left the room.


	3. Hogwarts and Daily Life

Chapter Three: Hogwarts and Daily Life

Five years had passed by while Blair Marvolo Riddle grew up as an imposter member of a normally cheerful household. Everyone had told him he was lying when he said he wasn't Harry. Nobody believed him. They all assumed that it was post traumatic stress from being left at an orphanage at an early age. Lily always felt extremely guilty about it. She showered him with attention and gifts as James did so for Ben. She always would take him to her favorite places or try to involve him in activities. Her supposed son couldn't really give a damn about being noticed. All he wanted was his real mum and dad back. They had told him that they would be back for him when he was older. He only prayed that it wasn't a dream and that they would come soon. He missed them a lot.

"Harry! There you are! Have you been hiding up in your room again?"

"Yeah."

"How about we go to Diagon Alley today? We can get some treats and do some 'mother-son bonding'".

"Don't we do that everyday?" Lily shrugged.

"Can't have too much love. Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" She even did a puppy dog face. _Honestly. Isn't she supposed to be the parent?_ Blair gave in.

"All right, mum. I'll go."

They went to Flourish and Botts for a bit of light reading. Lily was glad her son had inherited her love of reading. She thought she'd go bonkers if she was left with two crazed quidditch fans. While there, three noticible platinum blondes came in. The elder sneered at Lily.

"Good day, Mudblood. I see you have brought your disgrace of a son to an honorable shop."

"Oh, put a pipe in it, loser. Let's go pay and leave, Harry." Quickly, Harry had spelled his Dark Arts books to look like a Charms book. Lily paid for the books and left with Harry. She hated dealing with the Malfoys. To her, they were a snobish, nasty bunch who believed firmly in pureblood rule.

Lucius Malfoy was secretly very nervous when around Lily Potter. He feared that she may discover his family's secret and take their Paris away from them. From the moment Narcissa and Lucius had seen the boy, they loved Paris as if he were their own. The Malfoys had even altered their sons' earliest memories to include each other so that neither of them could unknowingly slip their secret to anyone.

Draco was very close to Paris. Neither were ever seen without the other for very made sure that his was always taken care of and accounted for, whereas Paris always covered up for Draco and was the brains behind their shenanigans. For the most part, Paris had a pretty pleasant life. He was great at quidditch, was smart, and was well liked by any person he encountered.

* * *

September 1st, 1992

The Potters couldn't figure out why Harry had gotten his letter later than his peers. Harry had always been small for his age, but he was part of a twin. Ben had gone the year he was supposed to. Maybe it was a sign that Harry shouldn't be overshadowed by his brother. Nonetheless, Lily welcomed an extra year with her favorite child. Blair prayed to Merlin that the same thing wouldn't happen twice. There was only so much he could take of Lily, whom he considered to be his stepmother. They were even more confused when Harry's letter came on October 3rd, 1991.

This year would be Harry's first year at Hogwarts. He was already twelve. Blair was relatively excited. Any way to escape "bonding trips" was all right with him. It finally took James to tear her away from him on Platform 9 3/4s. Once they reached the castle, Blair had made friends with the Malfoy twins. It wasn't a surprise when he was put into Slytherin. Lily and James had said that they didn't mind which house he would be in, although James seemed a bit disappointed when he didn't get into Gryffindor in his letter. Already, Blair was contemplating the many ways to avoid his fellow peers. A redhead, named Ginny Weasley, kept on staring on him strangely and following him around. He could only hope that he didn't have many classes with her and was grateful she was in Gryffindor. Ginny creeped him out.

_Dear Mum,_

_This weird girl named Ginny Weasley keeps looking at me. I think she's stalking me too! Help!_

_Love,_

_Harry._

James practically cracked up on the floor when he read it. His son was already a heartbreaker!

_Dear Harry,_

_She probably has a crush on you. You don't have to like her if you don't want to. Just speak clearly and seriously when breaking it to her. She might think otherwise and not leave you alone. Your father was the same way._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Mum_

It took the threat of Professor Snape giving her detention for her to stop. Even after that, she still stared at him.


	4. Family and Young Love

Chapter Four: Family and Young Love

July 12th, 1995

It became Blair's personal mission to prove that he wasn't crazy. Months of research had produced a potion to determine one's parentage. Blair had pricked his mother and taken a blood sample while she was taking a nap that had been induced by a dreamless sleep potion he had slipped during dinner one night. All the ingredients had been collected for it. The only ingredient left was his blood. If the person in question was truly related, it would remain clear. However, if the person wasn't, the potion would turn black. A drop of his blood fell into his couldren. Smoke arose from the smouldering couldren. The final result was what he had suspected nearly his whole life. He was not a Potter. Blair pointed his wand at himself and muttered, "_Finite Incantatum." _His vision became clearer. The transformation felt as if he was coming into himself. As he looked into the mirror, he saw someone he had not seen in in thirteen years. Blair had seen the appearance he was born with.

Grey eyes peered back with a glint in them. The hair that was a trademark of the Potters had been replaced with wavy dark brown hair. His nose was more pointed and his features were more graceful. He had a smirk that he had never seen on himself. It was his father's smirk which had been dearly missed. Blair was brought out of his thoughts by his step mum's calls.

"Harry! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, mum! Be there in a sec!" he yelled back. Panic started to overcome him. But then, an idea struck him. _Why not just put another glamour on?_ He did the necessary spells quicky. Blair had yet again taken on the appearance of someone who he was defintely not.

"Oh, there you are, Harry! Just the person I need."

"For what?" Blair arched a brow.

"To come with me for moral support when we visit the Durselys."

"The Dursleys? I've never heard of them before."

"Yeah, well, Petunia Evans-Dursely is my sister and your aunt." she sighed hopelessy.

"Gee, that was said with enthusiam."

"She's not my cup of tea."

" I see."

"It seems that Vernon has died and she needs monetary support."

"And you'd give that to her?"

"Not...exactly. I mean, I'd feel bad if I didn't, but I don't really want to."

"There's more to this than you're mentioning, isn't there?"

"She's losing her house and needs to stay here."

"Great. I just hope they stay out of our way."

"Me too, Harry. Me too."

"Well, let's go get this over with."

The two arrived at the Dursley residence at 4 Privet Drive, Surrey in a muggle truck. A sour-looking blonde woman with a long neck answered the door.

"Hello, Petunia. Long time, no see!" Lily tried to fake some semblence of sisterly love.

"Oh, it's you." Petunia sneered. Apparently, it wasn't worth it.

"Are you ready?"

"Quite." Petunia surveyed both her relatives. "Just don't do anything freakish. I don't want my son tainted by the likes of you people."

"I'm sure nothing terrible will happen." The redhead reassured.

"Can't be certain of that, can I?" This caused Lily to scowl.

"Come now, Petunia. Why don't we just forget about our differences for a moment?"

"I'd rather not." Lily just rolled her eyes at this response. After two hours of packing, they were ready to leave.

"Where's Dudley, anyway?" asked Blair.

"Dudley's not here." snapped Petunia.

"Okaaay. Well, let's get going then." responded Lily, who had a strong aversion towards another argument. The three headed back to Potter Manor. The Potters had moved to Potter Manor after the destruction of their home at Godric's Hollow.

September, 1996

Draco Lucius Malfoy was becoming obssessed with one Hermione Jane Granger. He had discovered her middle name after stealing her diary. It was astounding was desperation could do to somebody. The fifteen year-old had even been reduced to stalking her. Draco knew that his father wouldn't like it, but he couldn't help himself. Ron Weasley was the bane of his existence. _How dare he get close to someone that should be mine!_ The only thing left to do was catch her attention and hope to Merlin that she would want to date him.

It was after dinner and he was in the library waiting for Hermione to appear. He was so wrapped up in his anxiety that he didn't notice that she had come up behind him.

"Excuse me, but could I perhaps borrow that book you're reading?" Draco was caught by surprise. It took him a couple of seconds to recover.

"Yeah, sure." He handed the book to her.

"So, do you come here often?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. You?" It was too much for Draco to answer in multiple word responses at the moment.

"Defintely. I love reading. What's you're favorite subject?"

"Arithmancy." Her eyes perked up at this.

"Really? That's mine too!"

"Can't stand Divination, though. I swear, that professor is mental."

"Me neither, I mean, neither can I." The two students became engaged in a rather interesting conversation about the validity of Divination.

"No,no,no. I think it depends on the person who gives the prophecy." said a steadier Draco.

"Why?"

"Well, if they are of sound mind [unlike our Tralawneyand have a record of getting correct prophecies, that person should be creditted."

"Perhaps that's true."

"What time is it?" asked Draco.

"Oh! It's nearly nine!"

"How 'bout I walk you back to your portrait?"

"Thanks."

"No prob." The walk was silent. They finally reached the Gryffindor portrait when Hermione spoke up.

"That was a great conversation. I never really get to discuss things like this with Ben or Ron. Ron _never_ thinks about what comes out of his mouth." Both laughed at this.

"Hey, would you like to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday with me? Maybe we can go to Flourish and Botts."

"I like the sound of that. When?"

"How about ten?"

"Wonderful! See you in class!"

"Later!" Draco said as he walked back to his own portrait.

Blair was curious about the new Slytherin, Tabitha Lestrange. She looked like a younger female version of him. Nonetheless, it was erie. He had the mind to confront her, but thought better of it. No sense in looking like a nut and frightening a first-year. The feeling of familiarity never left him. It had been discovered after months of prying that Petunia's son, Dudley, had been taken away by Child Protection Services. They claimed that the Dursleys were not fit parents because Dudley was on the verge of morbid obesity and was a hazard to the community. He had been arrested three times. Vernon had taken it rather badly and had a stroke. He died within minutes of having it. Petunia was a wreck. She barely spoke and when she did, it was in anger. The Potters decided that it would be best if she had her own home, which they promptly provided. The woman was now living in a cottage they owned in the southern Spain. From what they had last heard, she was getting remarried.

* * *

The Dark Lord was anxious to have his son back. It was only a matter of time before his plan would come into action.

Saints and Sailors by Dashboard Confessional

This is where I say I've had enough/ and no one should ever feel the way that I feel now/ A walking open wound/ a trophy display of bruises/ and I don't believe that I'm getting any better/ any better/ Waiting here with hopes the phone will ring/ and I'm thinking awful things/ and I'm pretty sure that few would notice/ And this apartment/ is starving for an argument/ Anything at all to break the silence/ Wandering this house/ like I've never wanted out/ and this is about as social as I get now/ And I'm throwing away the letters that I am writing you/ 'cause they would never do/ I would never do, never/ So don't be a liar/ don't say that "everything's working"/ when everything's broken/ And you smile like a saint/ but you curse like a sailor/ and your eyes say the joke's on me/ But I'm not laughing and you're not leaving/ and who do I think I am kidding/ When I'm the only one locked in this cell/ So don't be a liar/ don't say that "everything's working"/ when everything's broken/ And you smile like a saint/ but you curse like a sailor/ and your eyes say the joke's on me


	5. The Return of Blair

Chapter Five: The Return of Blair

This weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend at Hogwarts. It just so happened that it was also the weekend chosen for the attack of Hogsmeade. Draco had finally gotten Hermione to go out with him and now they were probably doomed. They were at Hogshead drinking butterbeers when a group of men entered with a man that Draco instantly recognized.

"This is an attack! Give us your allegiance and you will not be harmed!"

"No!" a couple of wizards responded.

"So be it. _Stupefy_!" Those very wizards were now stunned.

"You! Come with me!" he snarled at Draco. "You may bring your date." A terrified Hermione said nothing as she was led out of the door.

Blair, who had been reading, was caught off-guard by the attack. He had thought it was strange when Tabitha had been taken out of school the day before.

A man who looked alarmingly similar to him approached him.

"You are Blair, are you not?"

"Yes, sir. How did you-" Blair was caught off.

"I know because I am your father." the man calmly said. Shock overtook Blair.

"Daddie?"

"Yes, it is I. "

"You can't be that monster's son! You're my brother!" yelled Ben, of whom Blair had not been aware of.

"I assure you, you're true brother is safe. This is my son. _Finite Incantatum!_" the Dark Lord said as he pointed his wand at his son. Immediately, Blair's features resembled those of Bellatrix and his own.

"It is good to see you again. Do you understand why we left you with them?" Blair nodded.

"Good. Come with me, my heir." The boy formerly known as "Harry Potter" left with his father, Lord Voldemort.

Riddle Manor After the Attack

Blair arrived at his home tired, yet excited. He was met with a woman he had dreamed of since that fateful night.

"Mum!" Mother and son embraced.

"Oh, Blair! My son, my beautiful son! I have dreamt of this day for ages. I never want to leave with anyone else even if it is for your own good ever again!" A short figure was standing behind her.

"Tabitha? What are **you** doing here?"

"Blair, this is your little sister."

"But isn't she a Lestrange?"

"That was her cover name. After all, I _am_ married to Rudolphus _Lestrange_."

"Uncle Rudie?"

"Exactly."

"Oh."

"Allow me to take you to you're old room. It's exaclty as it was when you left it. We'll remedy that later, though."

Lily Evans-Potter was devasted. Her baby had been taken away from her. All she could do was sit in his room and sob. Neither James nor Ben could comfort her. Ben had told her what that monster had said. She simply could not believe it. She knew her son. He wasn't that monster's child. Harry just couldn't be. It didn't make sense.

Draco and Hermione were safe at Malfoy Manor.

"What are we going to do?" she sobbed.

"No matter what happens, I will always protect you, Hermione."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter's short. My hand is getting a cramp. Thanks for the reviews. I'll write soon

A Matter of Trust by Billy Joel

Some love is just a lie of the heart/ The cold remains of what began with a passionate start/ And they may not want it to end/ But it will it's just a question of when/ I've lived long enough to have learned/ The closer you get to the fire the more you get burned/ But that won't happen to us/ Because it's always been a matter of trust/ I know you're an emotional girl/ It took a lot for you to not lose your faith in this world/ I can't offer you proof/ But you're going to face a moment of truth/ It's hard when you're always afraid/ You just recover when another belief is betrayed/ So break my heart of you must/ It's a matter of trust/ You can't go the distance/ With too much resistance/I know you have doubts/ But for God's sake don't shut me out/ This time you've got nothing to lose/ You can take it, you can leave it/ Whatever you choose/ I won't hold back anything/ And I'll walk a way a fool or a king/ Some love is just a lie of the mind/ It's make believe until its only a matter of time/ And some might have learned to adjust/ But then it never was a matter of trust/ I'm sure you're aware love/ We've both had our share of/ Believing too long/ When the whole situation was wrong/ Some love is just a lie of the soul/ A constant battle for the ultimate state of control/ After you've heard lie upon lie/ There can hardly be a question of why/ Some love is just a lie of the heart/ The cold remains of what began with a passionate start/ But that can't happen to us/ Because it's always been a matter of trust


	6. An Engagement and a Realization

Chapter Six: An Engagement and a Realization

Draco and Hermione spent their time at Malfoy Manor reading or enjoying each other's company. One afternoon, his mother approached him.

"Draco, Sweetheart, I want you to give Hermione this." she said while placing a small velvet box in his hands. "You're going to need it soon." Narcissa looked deeply into her sons eyes as if she was relishing her child and all of his life. Draco was confused, but remained silent. " I hope that you both will find happiness throughout your lives together." Understanding finally filled Draco's mind.

"Mom, is this..."

"Yes, it is. Go, and makes us proud." A smile crept upon his mother's face. Her son ran in a flash to propose to his girlfriend.

It had been a rough three days for Lily Evans-Potter. The wizarding world had fallen under the rule of the Dark Lord. Everything was in chaos at the moment. Most of all, her beloved son had been taken. James was visibly upset too, but he couldn't comprehend what Lily was feeling. A part of her was gone with him. She had since decided that it didn't matter that Harry or _Blair_ wasn't her biological son. Harry was still loved by her and would always be. It was now that she understood what Harry had told her all those years before.

**Flashback: The night they took him back**

_"I will never, ever leave you again! I don't care what anybody else says. I will never let anybody talk me into giving you up! I love you waaaaaay to much!" She noticed that "Harry" tensed up in her arms._

_"What is it, Harry?"_

_"I not Harry." Lily was about to faint. She knew it was a bad idea to leave Harry._

_"Of course, you are."_

_"I Blair. Mummy said so."_ Harry doesn't think I'm his mother. Oh, my G-d! I'm a horrible mother!

_"I'm your Mummy and I say that you are, Harry! Where did you get that ridiculous idea?" Before anymore could be said, James stepped in._

_"Your mother's right, Harry. You're stuck with us." Blair started crying._

_"Shh... It's going to be all right, Harry. I just know it will be." Lily and James took Blair home with them after all the paper work was filed._

**Harry at 7 years old**

_"Harry, why do you tell people that I'm not your mummy?"_

_"You aren't." he stated simply.Her face betrayed her emotion._

_"I carried you, gave birth to you, and I love you very much. It hurts me when you say those things." Blair, feeling guilting for causing her unhappiness, went up to her and hugged her. He realized that his real mummy wasn't going to come any time soon. _What would it hurt to pretend?

_"I'm sorry I upset you, mummy."_

_"Y..you called me mummy!" Lily said excitedly._

_"That's what you are, aren't you?"_

_"Oh, Harry!" She pulled the child close to her and happily sobbed abashedly onto his small frame._

**End of Flashback**

No matter what happened, she would always love him. The only thing that now worried her was what happened to the real Harry. Yes, she would still care for him, but she did not feel as if he were his son. _Strange._ _Shouldn't I care for my actual son?_

Paris was a happy camper. His brother was engaged. He wondered why it had taken so long to get to that point. Everybody knew that it was obvious and eventual. Nobody but Ginny Weasley was interest in him. However, her form of love was sickening, restrictive, and above all, unrealistic because it was not mutual. The girl he liked didn't know he existed. She was in her own world for most of the time. Her eccentricities intrigued him. It was if the world had no effect on her. Someday, he would try to court her before it was too late.

Blair was not content. He was finally with his real family, but there was something missing. The teen couldn't figure out what it was for the hell of him. There was something crucial that he left behind. Nothing made him feel better. His books, friends, and family did not give him the comfort he yearned for. His thoughts were interrupted when his father called for him.

Tom's study was embellished in a hunter gree decor. It had a comfortable atmosphere. Within hours of his attack at Hogsmeade, Hogwarts had been infiltrated. Dumbledore had falled at his feet, dead by the killing curse. The war was officially over. His family was now complete, but he couldn't help but feel sad for his son. Blair seemed depressed and continued to get worse everyday. Something had to be done. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Blair slowly walked towards him.

"Have a seat." He obeyed.

"Now, it has come to my attention that you are miserable. Why would that be?"

"I don't know, sir. I have no idea why. It feels as if I'm supposed to be some where else." Pictures and memories of his step mum filled his head. All the times when she would baby him and laugh with him came to mind. It was then that he realized what was missing.

"Where is that Blair?" Tom hung onto every word his son said. He had wait for what felt like eternity for his son back, only for Blair to be unhappy.

"Home."

"Isn't this your real home?"

"I mean, with Lily Potter sir."

"Lily Potter?" For the first time in his life, Tom was baffled.

"Yes. I know that I love you guys, I always have, but she has been there for me all these year. All right, so I didn't appreciate her at the time, but I do now."

"What do you suppose we should do?"

"Can I go back?" His father sighed.

"I suppose so."

Turn, Turn, Turn by The Byrds

To everything/ turn, turn, turn/ There is a season/ turn, turn, turn/ And a time for every purpose under heaven/ A time to be born/ a time to die/ A time to plant/ a time to reap/ A time to kill/ a time to heal/ A time to laugh/ a time to weep/ To everything/ turn, turn, turn/ There is a season/ turn, turn, turn/ And a time for every purpose under heaven/ A time to build up/ a time to break down/ A time to dance/ a time to mourn/ A time to cast away stones/ A time to gather stones together/ To everything / turn, turn, turn/ There is a season/ turn, turn, turn/ And a time for every purpose under heaven/ A time of war/ a time of peace/ A time of love/ a time of hate/ A time you may embrace/ A time to refrain from embracing/ To everything/ turn, turn, turn/ There is a season / turn, turn, turn/ And a time for every purpose under heaven/ A time to gain/ a time to lose/ A time to rend/ a time to sew/ A time to love/ a time to hate/ A time of peace, I swear it's not too late


	7. For The Love of a Son

_"Why are you doing this to me?"_

_"Because you side with that monster! That's why!"_

_"He's my son! Blair may not be biologically mine, but I raised. Me! Where were you?"_

_"I raised our true son."_

_"Would you have raised the real Harry? May I remind you that you did not know Blair's true identity either? That you were misled too?"_

_"SHUT UP WOMAN!" roared James._

_"I will __**not**__."_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ _he intoned. A green light shot out of his wand and encompassed Lily. In mere seconds, her life had been taken._

* * *

Blair was preparing to go back to the Potters when a knock came at his door. The door opened to reveal his mother.

"Blair?"

"Yes, Mum?"

"I know that we haven't been close these few years, but..."

"It's okay Mum. I know you're strong enough to go on. It's Lily that's not. She tried so hard over the years to make sure I was taken care of and paid attention to. I can't...I don't want to let her to have a break down or something..."

"I understand. You've come to care for her. One thing I must impress on you is that I love you and I always have, you father included. No matter what you decided, I will continue to love you. Come here."

Blair walked to his mother's side and was firmly grabbed into a breath taking (literally) hug.

"Merlin, Mum! I'm going to suffocate."

"I thought I might make up for all the years I couldn't give you one!" she said sheepishly.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, hush, you!" Another person walked into the room. This time, it was his father.

"Son, I have...news for you."

"Yes, Father?"

"Lily Evans-Potter is dead."

Author's Note: This is not the real end. There is going to be a sequal. This is the end of the first part. Don't get mad at me, please!

Blackout by Muse

don't kid yourself/ and don't fool yourself/ this love's too good last/ and I'm too old train, yeah / don't grow up too fast/ and don't embrace the past/ this life's too good to last/ and I'm too young to care/ don't kid yourself/ and don't fool yourself/ this life could be the last/ and we're too young to see


End file.
